Machinations of a Would-Be Queen
by LyricalSinger
Summary: Vivienne, Morgana's mother, knows exactly what she wants out of life and will take whatever steps necessary to ensure she gets it. A/N: Thanks to MoonFox for the beautiful cover!
1. Chapter 1

Morgana's mother, Vivienne, knows exactly what she wants out of life and will take whatever steps necessary to ensure she gets it.

A/N: I had written a couple of drabbles for my "The Minstrel's Songbook" collection that involved Vivienne (Morgana's mother) and Uther. MoonFox kindly reviewed them, said she liked my "dark, twisted Vivienne" and demanded "a full story about her". Here you are m'dear; this is for you. I hope you like it!

As always, excellently beta'ed by the wonderful sarajm.

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Sir Gorlois was a man in need of a wife, if his mother was to be believed. Lady Anna was quite elderly and in an apparent feeble state, but still managed to harangue her only son, every day, over the necessity of him finding a suitable mate to run his household and care for him.

"I shan't be long for this world, my son, and I will rest easier knowing that you and the land are well cared for."

Leaning over to kiss his mother's forehead, Gorlois answered, "Mother, don't worry yourself so. You will surely live to see me married and to dandle your grandchildren on your knee. I don't understand why you carry on so, with this talk of death and dying. You are making Serene quite upset," he said, sharing a rueful smile with his mother's long-suffering maid.

Lady Anna smiled up at her son and, patting his hand, said, "Just promise me, love, that you will not shirk your duties and you will find a wife. I have a feeling she is just around the corner."

A long sigh was the only response as Gorlois once again kissed his mother and left her rooms. Once he was sure she could no longer hear him, he started muttering under his breath, complaining about mothers, wives and duty in general.

He was still talking to himself when his dearest friend, Uther, recently named King of Camelot, called to him from down the hallway. Uther was on a tour of his Kingdom and he and Gorlois had stopped the night at Gorlois' ancestral home. "Hold up a moment," called Uther as he strode down the hall towards his friend.

As he neared, Uther could hear Gorlois' mutterings, which were growing in volume, until the Knight fair shouted, "… and that's why mothers should stay out of their sons' lives!"

Uther laughed, as he was fully aware of Lady Anna's manoeuvrings to get her only remaining son to marry. Clapping his friend on his shoulder, Uther said, "Come along, Gorlois. The sun is shining and we've a day to ourselves. We shall leave your mother and her nagging far behind and go on a hunt. After all, a dutiful son should only have to listen to his mother's complaints once a day!"

At his friend's jest, Gorlois felt his mood lifting. A hunt was _exactly_ what he needed. "You are absolutely right, old friend. Let's be off!"

The two men spent a successful day hunting in the nearby woods and were riding back along the wide, packed track towards the village and the manor house just beyond. As they rode, Gorlois brought up the subject of marriage.

"If only my mother would leave me alone! Every day her complaints grow; it's always 'I'm getting old, Gorlois' or 'You need to be settled, Gorlois' or 'Who will care for you when I'm gone, Gorlois'. I love my mother but honestly, the woman is driving me mad! I will find someone, but I'm in no rush. Why doesn't she understand that?"

"Gorlois, she's your mother and it's her duty to both care for you and nag you. Of course you'll find someone, but her fear is that she will not be around to see it. After all, you're already an old man!" said Uther, secure in the knowledge that at twenty-five, he was five years younger than his friend.

"Hey!" sputtered Gorlois with a grin. "Anyway, Uther, my mother is so stubborn that she will still be alive and complaining long after I'm dead and buried! Ah well, we'll be continuing on with the tour soon, so I can put up with her until we depart," he added with a fond smile.

As they were riding through a small village, the sound of raised voices reached their ears. The two men looked at each other and quickly spurred their horses to a canter. They soon arrived at the scene of an accident: a heavily-laden ox cart had overturned and there was a young woman trapped underneath. The oxen had been removed from their traces and were now standing to the side, bellowing, and the surrounding villagers were yelling, but no one seemed to be actually _doing_ anything.

Reining to a halt, the two men leapt from their saddles and quickly approached the crowd.

"Step aside," roared Gorlois. "Let us through." A quick glance at the situation and Gorlois turned to Uther. "If you can shift the cart, I'm sure I can pull the girl to safety."

"Right," agreed Uther as he turned to look at the crowd. Pointing to three young men, he said, "You three, come here and help me lift this."

Gorlois knelt down at the girl's side. She was barely conscious and was moaning weakly. Skimming a hand across her hair, Gorlois said, "Hush now, little one. We'll get you free. Don't you worry." Taking hold of her shoulders, Gorlois looked up at the four men who were now in place and said, "On the count of three, you lift and I'll pull her out. Ready? One … two … three!"

A series of groans and cries accompanied the exertions of the four men, but they soon had the cart lifted enough that Gorlois was able to pull the girl to safety. "She's out," he called once he was sure she was free from the tangled and broken wood. A loud crash followed as the men released their hold and quickly stepped away from the cart.

The girl was now lying at the side of the road, moaning in pain. It was obvious that her leg had been broken in the accident, and she had a gash on her temple that was bleeding freely. Gorlois was unsure what other damage she had suffered and was just about to call for a healer when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking down, he saw that the girl was gazing at him from the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"Thank you," she whispered with a tiny smile, before she moaned and lost consciousness.

Those eyes and that smile struck Gorlois' heart. He was smitten. Turning to the crowd he asked, "Who is she? Does she have family or a home where we can take her?"

The crowd turned to each other each asking the same questions, but no knew who she was.

Uther, in the meantime, had gathered up their horses and, after thanking the three men who had helped and giving them each a coin for their troubles, approached Gorlois and the girl. "It seems she is a stranger. What do you want to do with her?" he asked.

Uther was a pragmatist and certainly never held with stories of 'destiny' or 'love at first site', but when Gorlois glanced up, he was taken aback at the look in the older man's eyes. Seeing the way his friend was looking at the girl lying at his feet, Uther began to think that he might have been wrong. It was apparent that Gorlois was in love. Even a blind man could see it!

"We'll take her to the manor," said Gorlois, "and I'll have Mother's physician care for her. Uther, would you pass her up to me once I'm astride … and be _careful_!" While he was speaking, Gorlois quickly mounted his horse and held his arms wide to receive the unconscious girl.

Once she was settled, Gorlois gathered his reins and nudged his horse into a slow and gentle walk so as not to disturb the beauty held so carefully close to his chest.

"How long do you intend to let her stay, Gorlois?" asked Uther as his horse plodded along beside his friend's. "I mean, once she's well again. It's obvious her leg is broken and will take a while to heal enough for her to walk again."

On hearing his friend's comment, Gorlois looked up at Uther and said earnestly, "I'm going to ensure she gets the best care possible and then I'm going to marry her. Look at her, Uther. She's beautiful."

"But … you don't know her background or where she comes from! She could be anyone. She could be a _servant_!" spluttered Uther, knowing all the while that his opinion would not matter to his friend. He was ensnared in a web of love's making and there was no way out.

"It doesn't matter, Uther. I'll hand her over to Mother for teaching. She will be thrilled that I'm finally showing an interest in taking a wife and won't care one bit about the girl's background. Mother can teach her everything she will need to know and when the time is right, we will marry."

By the time Gorlois had finished his impassioned speech, the two men had arrived at the manor house's yard and several servants and stable boys were running up to provide assistance.

Uther dismounted and, knowing his friend as well as he did, said nothing more than, "Hand her to me, until you get down."

Gorlois quickly dismounted, handed his horse's reins to one of the stable boys and called to one of the servants to find the physician. Gesturing to another, he said, "Get the blue room ready, I'll place her there. We'll need water and a fire in the grate." As the servants quickly scurried off to do their Master's wishes Gorlois called, "And someone tell my mother what is going on!"

He then gently cradled the girl in his arms, entered the house and headed up the staircase to the blue room. A servant was already waiting by the now-open door, with a large bowl of water and some towelling in hand and another was lighting the wood already stacked in the fireplace. Placing the girl gently on the bed, Gorlois turned to the servant and said, "Where is the physician? He should be here!"

"Patience, my son," said Lady Anna as she strode into the room with eyes snapping and heels clicking briskly on the stone floor. Gone was the woman who, earlier that morning, had been woefully berating her son while on her supposed deathbed. Lady Anna had transformed into a fiery, upright vision of command. This was something she knew how to handle.

"Phineas is on his way; he is just stopping by his rooms to get his medicine bag. Now, tell me what happened." Lady Anna sat on the edge of the bed and, using one of the towels and the water, began wiping the dirt off the girl's face while Gorlois related his afternoon's adventure to his mother.

He had just finished telling his story when Phineas scuttled into the room in the officious manner that was his usual mien. At that same moment, the young woman opened her eyes. Looking around the well-appointed room, her eyes widened and she said, in a soft voice, "Where am I? What happened?"

"Hush, dear; don't fret," said Lady Anna. "You were in an accident and were quite badly hurt. You are now in Sir Gorlois' manor house. What is your name, my dear?"

"Vivienne," came the response before she closed her eyes and once again lost consciousness.

Phineas, by this time, had laid his medicines and bandages on the small bedside table and said, "If you please, Lady Anna, I will take over from here."

"Certainly, Phineas, but I will stay to provide assistance. Gorlois, shoo now. You're only going to get in everyone's way and besides, you're ignoring your King. Go, and I'll come find you once we're done here."

Gorlois barely heard a word, so intent was he on staring at the young woman, but he did grasp that he was being chivvied from the room. As he left, he looked back at the beauty lying on the bed and whispered, "Vivienne."

It was about an hour later when Lady Anna entered the study to find Gorlois and Uther slouched in their chairs, mugs of Valerian wine in their hands, deep in discussion. On seeing his mother at the door, Gorlois sat up and said intently, "How is she? How is Vivienne?"

Lady Anna was a perceptive woman and knew her son well. It was obvious to her from the look on his face and his tone of voice that there was more to his concern than the state of Vivienne's injuries. "Phineas has splinted and bandaged her leg and dealt with the wound on her temple. As well, a salve has been applied to her cuts and bruises. She did come round for a few moments … enough for us to have a little chat. She is now sleeping."

At the good news, Gorlois' face split into a wide smile. "That is excellent news, Mother."

Lady Anna simply raised her eyebrow at her son and said, in a silky tone, "Yes, I suppose it is."

Uther watched the goings-on between mother and son and decided he would be better off well away from any discussions the two would soon be engaging in regarding the invalid now settled in the upstairs chamber. "Well, I'm going to go … um … change … and wash before dinner. Yes, that's it," he said as he placed his mug on the table at his side, stood and with a nod to Lady Anna, quickly left in search of his own rooms.

Lady Anna sat in the chair vacated by Uther and fixing her son with a stern look said, "And what, pray tell, is going on in that head of yours? Don't try to lie to me, Gorlois."

"Mother, that girl, Vivienne, is the one I am going to marry. Before you say anything … I realize we know nothing about her, but unless there is some impediment …"

"Like a husband," interjected Lady Anna.

With a glare of his own, Gorlois contined, "Unless there is some impediment standing in our way, she will be my wife. Is she not the most beautiful creature you have ever seen, Mother? Those eyes and that fall of golden hair … she is an angel! And her voice, so low and sweet. I don't care about her background. If she is lowborn that means nothing to me. You will teach her, won't you, if necessary? I can think of no one better to show Vivienne what it means to be the wife of Camelot's Senior Knight and friend to the King."

"Don't try to flatter me, son," snapped Lady Anna. "Although, I daresay you are correct. But …" She sat in her chair, brow creased, as she mulled over the situation. Gorlois knew better than to speak up so he held his tongue, though it fair killed him to do so.

Finally, Lady Anna clapped her hands together and said, "All right. It shall be as you wish, my son. I have already spoken to Vivienne and she told me that she is alone in the world. Her parents are dead and she has no other family to care for her. I will take her in hand and will mould her to become the perfect wife for you. But, it will take a while, so you must show patience, Gorlois."

"Thank you, Mother," said the knight as he stood and clasped his mother's hands in his. "She is the woman for me. Now, let's to dinner as I'm starved," and reaching down, he helped his mother from the chair and the two headed, arm-in-arm, towards the dining room where dinner, and Uther, were waiting.

Meanwhile, in the upstairs chamber, Vivienne had awoken and was looking around the room with shrewd eyes. She was no shrinking violet; she had been on her own for so long that she knew how to make her own way in the world, and woes betide anyone who got in her way.

Being caught up in the accident was an unfortunate occurrence, but Vivienne knew how to turn every situation to her advantage. She was warm, she was clean and for the first time in a long time, she was cared for. It was obvious from the room's furnishings that this was a wealthy household. So she would bide her time and see what tomorrow would bring. With a sly smile, Vivienne pulled the goose down duvet higher up her shoulders and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Over the next day, when Gorlois wasn't with the King, he could be found haunting Vivienne's room. First he sent her flowers to 'cheer her up' and then a bowl of ripe, red strawberries appeared. After luncheon, he sent one of the kitchen lads, who played the fiddle, to entertain Vivienne and then finally, just after dinner, Gorlois himself arrived.

After knocking on the doorframe, he stepped into the room to see the young woman lying on the bed, though her head and shoulders were elevated by a couple of pillows. Lady Anna was seated to the side near the window, with a basket of embroidery threads at her feet.

"Excuse me," said Gorlois diffidently. "May I enter?"

Lady Anna looked up from her knitting and said, "I rather think that's up to Vivienne."

Vivienne looked over to Gorlois and smiled. "Of course my rescuer may enter," and indicating the chair placed next to the bed she said, "Please sit down."

Gorlois settled himself on the chair and handing over a flat package that he'd held by his side he said, "Here, this is for you. Something pretty for the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Vivienne blushed prettily and taking the package, quickly untied the ribbon and pulled open the fabric. Inside was a beautiful, pale pink swath of the finest wool Vivienne had ever seen. Opening it, she saw it was a delicate shawl with embroidery along the edges.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she breathed. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," said Gorlois, pleased that he had put a smile on Vivienne's face. "Now, I don't want you to worry about anything. You are to stay here, with us, until you are well. I don't want to hear any arguments, mind. I understand that you've no family and you are in no condition to travel. Please let me … I mean, let _us_ care for you until you are well." Gorlois hoped that Vivienne hadn't heard the slip of his tongue and would agree to stay at the manor for the foreseeable future.

"But … I can't just stay here. You've done so much for me already. You rescued me from that terrible accident, and you've brought me into your home and had your healer look after my leg and my other wounds. Really, it's not necessary. Once I'm able, I'll be on my way," said Vivienne in a most beguiling manner. She had certainly understood Gorlois' comment about him wanting to care for her.

In fact, lying there in the bed that day had given her the opportunity to examine the well-appointed room and to speak with the various servants and Phineas and she had quickly learned of Sir Gorlois' position within the hierarchy of Camelot. As well as being Senior Knight and a confidant to the King, Gorlois was apparently a kind and honest master who was both liked and respected by his tenants. She could not have cared less about the man's kindness. All she cared about was money and standing and it seemed that Gorlois was in a position to give her both of these things.

Vivienne had grown up dirt poor and, when her parents had both died of a fever a few years earlier, she grasped tight with both hands the opportunity to create a new life for herself. She had no brothers or sisters to expose her web of lies, so she created a story of murdered parents, a sheltered existence, no family left to take her in … in other words a pitiful tale of loss and fear.

Once Gorlois heard her tale, he reached over and gently patted her arm. "Don't worry, Vivienne; I'll take care of you. We'll leave you to sleep. I'll be leaving tomorrow to return to my duties at Camelot, but I will travel back to see you, I promise."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Vivienne prettily.

"Gorlois; call me Gorlois," the Knight said as he stood from the chair to escort his Lady Mother from the room. "Goodnight Vivienne."

"Good night, my … I mean, Gorlois."

Once she was alone in the room, Vivienne's eyes grew shrewd and she smiled slyly. _If I play my cards right_ , she thought, _I can have money, power and beautiful things. Now, to start planning_.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, thanks to the best beta ever, sarajm!

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Three years had passed since that fateful day when Gorlois rescued Vivienne from what surely would have been a fatal accident in other circumstances. In that time, Vivienne had fully recovered; she had even, through determination and hard work, managed to rid herself of the slight limp that had been a reminder of her broken leg.

Once Vivienne was mobile, Lady Anna began a series of lessons designed to teach the green-eyed beauty grace and comportment, the duties of a chatelaine and how to run a household. Lady Anna engaged the services of a dancing Master to teach Vivienne the courtly dances. She had the word spread that she was looking for the finest fabrics to have a wardrobe prepared for the girl. Lady Anna even consented to teach a few lessons of her own.

Throughout all these lessons, Vivienne maintained her smile and her good will; that is, until evening when she retired to her room and closed the door firmly behind her. Once she was certain she was alone, the young woman would pace the confines of her chambers, muttering under her breath all the while about the idiocy of the lessons she must learn, the uselessness of Lady Anna and the simple-mindedness of Phineas. Vivienne knew full well that if she was to succeed in her plan to achieve power and position, she would need to act the quiet, demure lady; but that was so far removed from her personality that every day was a trial.

One evening, after a particularly trying day, Vivienne was pacing her room, angry at the world and frustrated at how long it was taking for her plans to come to fruition. "Calm down," she said to herself, "you knew this wasn't going to be easy. Still, if that stupid oaf of a man doesn't pluck up his courage and ask to marry me soon, I'll scream."

Over the years, Sir Gorlois had become indispensable to King Uther. It was a known fact that Gorlois was the King's right-hand man and his word was almost as powerful as the King's. Vivienne's dream was that once they were wed, Gorlois would bring his young bride to reside in Camelot. _After all_ , she thought, _what man would want to be parted from me for any period of time!_

Gorlois had been to visit Vivienne many times over the past years, and each time he brought a trinket to show his affection and told another tale demonstrating his high regard amongst the Knights and nobles of Camelot. Everyone could tell that the Knight was in love with his ward – that he was diffident, almost shy, each time he encountered the beauty in the halls of his manor house only made it that much more obvious.

And what a beauty she was. Time and Lady Anna's teachings had turned the girl into a tall, willowy, graceful woman. Her hair was as a sheet of gold, smooth and shining. Her eyes were the verdant green of the forest, but when she laughed they glittered like jewels. Her laugh was low and throaty and it did something to Gorlois each time he heard it; so much so, that he often went out of his way to cause her to laugh. He was enamoured with the woman and Lady Anna had even finally agreed that Vivienne was the perfect match for him.

However, what Gorlois and Lady Anna never saw was that part of Vivienne that she kept deeply hidden. While composed and cool on the outside, inside the woman was a volcano ready to erupt. She was clever and sly and when she was angry, the servants kept their distance. Gorlois may have tried to write poetry about her eyes, but he had never seen them harden like emeralds when she was furious. If he had, he would have wondered what sort of creature he had been harbouring these years.

Vivienne was fully aware of her beauty and had no qualms about using it to get what she wanted. Despite Gorlois' assumption, she was no blushing virgin; she had been using her _talents_ to get what she wanted for quite a while now. Of course, it helped that she was a voluptuary by nature and quite enjoyed a tumble between the sheets, or in the hayloft, or by the stream … and if it got her what she wanted, so much the better.

As Vivienne was pacing a knock sounded at her door. The servants knew better than to enter uninvited so the boy who had been sent to fetch her simply waited for a response.

"Oh, for the love … _what_!? Get in here!" came the snarky response.

Opening the door and stepping rather fearfully into the woman's realm, the servant saw Vivienne seated at the window, looking for all the world like she hadn't just sniped at him.

"M … m … my lady, I'm sorry to have disturbed you," stuttered the young man. "My Lord has requested your presence in my Lady Anna's chambers, if you please."

"Sir Gorlois is here?" asked Vivienne, rather disconcerted. She made it her business to know when her admirer was to arrive so she could meet him at the door like a dutiful ward. He was not supposed to arrive for another few months, and his early presence worried the young woman.

"Yes, m'lady, he arrived about an hour ago." Eager to be out of her presence, the servant added, "May I inform Sir Gorlois and Lady Anna that you will be there presently?"

Negligently waving her hand, Vivienne said, "Yes, tell them I shan't be but a moment." Then, putting the servant from her mind, she turned to her wardrobe and opened it. Gazing at the brightly-coloured dresses hanging there, Vivienne wondered which one to wear. Gorlois' early arrival could only mean one of two things: either he had finally found his courage and was going to propose or he had discovered her true background and a confrontation was at hand.

"Which to choose?" murmured the beauty as she pulled two dresses out and laid them on the bed. One was a deep, sapphire blue that complimented the paleness of her skin and her golden locks. The other was a pale green that added depth to her remarkable eyes.

As if girding herself for battle – for a battle it could likely be – Vivienne returned the blue gown to the wardrobe and proceeded to change into the pale green dress. It was not one of her favourites, as the sleeves covered her from shoulder to the tips of her fingers and the neckline was far too high in her opinion, but Vivienne understood well the rules of the game she was playing. By choosing this rather demure gown, she hoped to present an ethereal, almost angelic, vision to Gorlois.

The only arms a woman had in her arsenal were her clothing and her demeanour, and Vivienne would use them both mercilessly to achieve her goals. If Gorlois wanted a dutiful, meek woman, then that's what she would be, at least until she wore his ring and was in charge of his household.

Walking sedately into Lady Anna's chambers, Vivienne curtseyed and murmured, "my Lady, my Lord."

Gorlois hurried over from where he had been standing by the window and, taking his ward's hand in his, raised her and led her towards a chair next to the fire. As they were crossing the room, Vivienne said prettily, "My Lord, I am so sorry that I was not there to greet you. If I had known you were coming, I would have made sure that everything was in readiness for your arrival. Please forgive me."

"Now, now, Vivienne, what I have told you? You must call me Gorlois. What do I need to do to ensure you remember it?"

As she sat, Vivienne said, "My Lord, it is unseemly for one of my rank to address you by your first name, unless …"

"Unless we were husband and wife," interjected Gorlois with a smile. "If that is what it will take, then so it shall be."

Vivienne stared at the knight in front of her, who was now fidgeting with his clothing and refusing to meet her gaze. _Yes!_ she thought. _It took the old goat long enough_. Over time, she had perfected her acting skills and so was able to keep her thoughts off her face and maintain a look of confusion, at least enough to fool her suitor and his mother.

"My Lord?" she said. "I don't … please … I don't understand. Are you asking …?"

Gorlois looked down at the woman he loved and all he saw was grace and beauty; he did not see the darkness lying just below the surface. Once again taking her hand in his he said, "Yes, Vivienne. I am asking if you will consent to be my wife. Surely you know how I feel about you. I have made no attempt to hide my love. It was fate that brought us together on that day, and fate has taken us in hand once again. I adore you and want you by my side forever. As well, I understand from my mother that you have learned your lessons well and are now capable of stepping in and running this household."

Taking a deep breath, Gorlois reached into the pouch at his side and pulled out a small silver etched band. Clasping Vivienne's hand in his, he said, "Vivienne, will you accept this ring … will you accept _me_ as your husband?"

"Oh … yes, of course I will my Lord … I mean Gorlois. I can think of nothing in this world that I would like better than to be your wife!"

Slipping the ring onto her right index finger, Gorlois kissed her knuckles and said, "You have made me the happiest man on earth!" Then turning to his mother, he added, "Uther knew I was coming home to ask for Vivienne's hand and promised that, should the answer be 'yes', we would marry in Camelot and he would stand up for me. Can you be ready to leave in two days' time?"

At the words 'marry in Camelot', Vivienne's heart almost stopped. This was better than she ever expected. Letting out a small gasp she said, "Marry in Camelot? Really?"

"Only the best for you, my dear," responded Gorlois.

"Oh, Gorlois," chastised Lady Anna. "Two days?! There is so much to be done! But do not worry, Vivienne and I will have everything in hand and will be ready to depart in time. Come my dear, there is much to do," said Lady Anna as she rose from her chair and headed out the door, plans forming in her mind.

"Yes, Lady Anna," responded Vivienne as she too rose and walked across the chamber. Her mind was whirling with half-formed plans and ideas on how to ensure that she stayed in Camelot for a while after the wedding ceremony. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not hear her name being called.

A loud "Vivienne" caused her to stop, finally, and turn towards her suitor. Gorlois was staring at her with love-struck eyes and said, "My dear, you have made the happiest man in the Kingdom." Gesturing to her dress he added, "You should wear that more often, you look beautiful in it."

Vivienne just smiled, curtsied and hurried off after her future mother-in-law.

It was just after dawn two days later when the carriage was brought round to the front of the house. Lady Anna had announced to one and all, several times, that she was too old to ride side saddle for any length of time, so Gorlois had the stable master pull out the old carriage and ensure it was travel worthy. The carriage was large enough to hold the older woman, her maid and the three trunks that the women had seen fit to pack.

As the trunks were being loaded, Gorlois looked over at his mother and said, "Three trunks? Mother, we're only going to be gone a couple of weeks, not a couple of months! What in the world are you bringing along that requires _three_ trunks?"

"Hush now, son. Don't be rude. You've no idea as to the amount of clothing that Vivienne and I will require now that we will be at Court for an extended period. You men could go around for weeks in the same tunic and breeches and no one would care. It's up to the female of the species to set the good example. Besides, one of these trunks also contains your bride's trousseau. Surely you don't want that left behind?"

Embarrassed at the frankly-spoken words of his mother regarding his upcoming wedding night, Gorlois simply harrumphed, cleared his throat quite loudly and signalled to the stable lad to keep loading the carriage.

"Oh, dear. Was that a cough? I hope you're not becoming ill, my Lord," said Vivienne solicitously as she appeared beside the Knight.

Staring down at the young woman who would soon be his, Gorlois swallowed and said, "No, my dear. Just felt the need to clear my throat. You look lovely this morning."

Though dressed in old clothes suitable for a day's riding, Vivienne did look lovely. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were bright, all due to the excitement of travelling to Camelot.

Soon enough, the Lady Anna and her maid were comfortably ensconced in the carriage and Vivienne was astride her bay mare. Once Gorlois and the men travelling with them to provide protection along the road had mounted their horses, the group departed for Camelot.

The long, slow ride was driving Vivienne crazy. Out of concern for his betrothed, Gorlois refused to move at any gait faster than a trot, so the trip seemed endless. As well, he took to stopping every hour or so to allow Lady Anna to step down from the carriage for a moment or two and for his betrothed to dismount and walk around a bit.

The first stop Vivienne handled with aplomb; by the time the fourth stop occurred, the green-eyed beauty was having a difficult time controlling her impatience. "Really, Gorlois, are all these stops necessary?" she snapped. "I'm sure Lady Anna could easily travel for longer than an hour before requiring rest. After all, she's in the carriage, so it's not like she's exerting herself! And I certainly don't need these frequents halts."

Her waspish tone surprised Gorlois as he had never heard his love speak in that manner. Looking over at her with a furrowed brow he asked, "Is everything all right, my love? You seem … agitated."

Seeing the look on Gorlois' face made Vivienne realize not only what she had said, but the tone in which she spoken. Quickly lying, she said, "Oh, my Lord, please forgive me. I'm just nervous to arrive at Camelot and to meet the King. I fear I am not worthy."

Taking Vivienne's hand in his, Gorlois exclaimed, "Not worthy?! Put that thought far from your mind. Why, you could be the Queen of Camelot should you choose. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you, to ensure Uther doesn't decide to sweep you out of my arms!"

Vivienne laughed lightly at Gorlois' jest.

Two hours later, the small group passed through the gates to Camelot and came to a halt in the courtyard. In a rare occurrence, King Uther was there to greet them.

"Gorlois, my old friend. I can see from the size of your entourage that your beloved ward must have said 'yes' to your offer. It's good to have you back."

Gorlois dismounted and, handing his reins to a stable lad, strode over to Uther and clasped his arm. "I am glad to be back. And yes, you gaze on the happiest man in the Kingdom. Come, let me introduce you."

Walking over the carriage, Gorlois extended his hand and assisted his mother to step down to the paving stones. "King Uther, you remember my mother."

Taking her hand, Uther bowed low over it and said, with a mischievous grin, "Ah, Lady Anna, you must be very happy that your son has _finally_ found himself a wife, though I do hope that you refrain from turning your interest in matchmaking to me! May I say, you are looking as lovely as ever. I hope you are well, and that the trip was not too tiring."

Lady Anna laughed gaily and said, "Sire, don't try your flatteries on me. I know you far too well for them to have any effect! But, yes, I am well though the trip has exhausted me."

Signalling to one of the servants waiting at the bottom of the large staircase, Uther instructed, "Show Lady Anna to her rooms. Madam, dinner will not be for another couple of hours. I will send someone to fetch you when it is time."

With a curtsey, Lady Anna thanked Uther, then straightening up she swept off after the servant with a "Come Selene, and don't dawdle."

Watching his friend's mother proudly make her way up the stairs, with her maid scurrying along behind, Uther laughed and turning to Gorlois, said, "Still quite the diva, your mother. Now, where is the poor thing you've persuaded to marry you?"

Stepping to the side, Gorlois pulled his betrothed gently forward to meet her King. With a deep curtsey, Vivienne said in a low voice, "It is an honour to meet you, King Uther."

Raising her up, Uther saw a pair of sparkling green eyes, bright red lips and a face to stop an army. While still keeping hold of Vivienne's hand, Uther turned to Gorlois and said, "This is the poor creature that we rescued those many years ago? The change is astounding." Turning back to Vivienne, he said, "Please forgive me, my dear, but the circumstances in which I first met you were dire indeed. I am well pleased to know that you recovered from your serious injuries. And to have grown into such a beautiful woman is only an added boon. Gorlois, you're going to have to keep this one under careful watch. All the single men, and some of the married ones too, I warrant, are going to want to meet her."

The two weeks leading up the wedding were full of promise, at least in Vivienne's eyes. Uther's comment about the men of Camelot wanting to meet her was proven true again and again, and the most ardent of her admirers was King Uther himself. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, leading her group of suitors about by their noses. But the King … ahh, he was a special case.

Vivienne saw the heated looks he gave her when they passed in the halls, or when they were sitting at dinner, and she used her femininity to its full potential. When Vivienne knew Uther was watching she bit her bottom lip and looked up at him through her long lashes. When she passed him in the halls, she put a bit more sway in her hips and swung her golden locks. Life in Camelot was so much more _exciting_ than at Gorlois' manor house, and Vivienne was determined to become part of that excitement.

In fact, she had now set her sights on the King and was determined to become his wife. Uther was a young man - younger than the old goat that was her betrothed. He was tall, handsome, powerful … _rich_! And, best of all, marriage to Uther would mean Vivienne would hold the ultimate power that any woman could attain – that of a Queen.

Uther, for his part, was fascinated by the fey creature that had captured his friend's heart. She seemed so sweet, so demure, and yet … and yet, there was something _different_ about Vivienne. Something that called to the beast inside Uther; something that made him want to fight for her, steal her from his best friend and make her his.

Uther struggled with his feelings. After all, he and Gorlois had been friends for years and Uther liked to think he was a better man than one who would allow a mere female to come between them. So, he contented himself with watching Vivienne from afar, satisfied in his belief that she had no idea of his real feelings.

The day of wedding dawned, and Vivienne was completely frustrated. Despite her numerous attempts to entice Uther to act on his feelings and claim her, nothing had occurred. _Honestly,_ she thought, as she stood in front of the large mirror watching as two maids fussed with her hair and her dress, _at this point I'd walk through the halls of Camelot_ _naked_ _if I thought it would do any good_.

"Enough!" snapped Vivienne to the two women, "Leave me!"

The two maids quickly curtseyed and scurried out of the chamber, leaving the bride-to-be alone and fuming. It had become apparent that her dreams to become Queen had been thwarted, at least for the moment. She was stuck now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She had spent the last two weeks at the mercy of Uther's looks and those looks kindled a desire in her that was new and a little frightening, but oh so decadent. However, it was obvious Uther was not going to act on his desires so Vivienne was left to make the best of what, in her mind, was a bad situation.

She would marry Gorlois, and she would bear him an heir, and she would have money and power and beautiful clothes. Besides, Gorlois was, above all, a Knight of Camelot, so would hardly ever be home. And what was the old saying, "while the cat's away, the mice will play"? Vivienne would never be a meek little mouse … rather she was the wolf in sheep's clothing and was quite happy to bide her time until the perfect opportunity arose.

All too soon, a knock at the door and a voice announced, "It is time, my Lady."

Taking one last look in the mirror, Vivienne pasted her brightest smile on her face and, opening the door, glanced shyly up at the tall young Knight standing there ready to escort her to the Great Hall and said, "I am ready."

The ceremony was long and boring and presided over by some pompous buffoon (Godfrey? Gaylord?), who intoned the rites in a monotone. It took all of Vivienne's self-control to keep herself from yawning in the man's face. Yet, despite the fact that she was in the middle of getting married, she could feel Uther's eyes on her, devouring her and she _knew_ that he wanted her but was not willing to fight for her.

As she placed her left hand in Gorlois' and accepted his troth and his ring, her thoughts were not of her husband. Rather, Vivienne began planning her retaliation. "Uther", she mused, "you could have had both my heart and my soul, had you only asked. I could have been Queen of Camelot, but for your hesitance. But just you wait. One day, at my choosing, I will take my revenge and then you will know how it feels to have your dreams thwarted."

The thought made her smile and Gorlois, seeing it, assumed the smile was for him and he leaned in kiss her. Vivienne quickly turned her head to the side so instead of soft, inviting lips, Gorlois met her smooth cheek.

"Please, my Lord," murmured Vivienne, "what will the King think?"

Gorlois laughed and said, "He'll think I'm the luckiest man alive as I've just married the most beautiful woman in the Kingdom!" and leaning in, he captured her lips in a long and sensual kiss that lasted several moments.

Stepping back from her, he whispered in her ear, "First, the wedding feast and then … our wedding night!"

Surprised at the ardour her bridegroom was displaying, Vivienne looked closely at the man who was now her husband. There was a distinctive look in his eye that Vivienne had not seen before and she was intrigued. _Maybe_ , she thought, _this marriage won't be as horrid as I feared. He certainly seems eager to head to the bedchamber. Hopefully that impatience means he has some talent twixt the sheets._

Smiling up at Gorlois, Vivienne bit her bottom lip coyly and whispered back, "My Lord, I am yours."

* * *

Early the next morning, Vivienne awoke both sore and overly warm. The warmth was due to Gorlois lying beside her and pumping out heat like a furnace; the soreness was because it turned out that her husband was an extremely talented and _insatiable_ lover.

Fortunately for her, Gorlois had come to bed slightly drunk; not too drunk to perform, but tipsy enough not to realize that his virginal wife was not so virginal after all. A quick pin prick on her finger and a little blood spread on the sheets would allow him to think he was the first to taste the pleasure that was Vivienne.

For her part, Vivienne was actually looking forward to what the morning would bring; and it would bring another bout of loving, if her husband's morning appearance was any indication of his desire for her.

Rising up on her knees, Vivienne straddled Gorlois' hips and, leaning down, kissed him to entice him to wake and then enticed him to more … _interesting_ … morning pursuits. Later, as she lay at his side, gasping for breath, Vivienne put all thoughts of Uther and of what could have been aside. She would deal with him later; right now, she had a husband to satisfy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The years that had passed since her wedding had gone by slowly; truth be told, too slowly for Vivienne's liking. Oh, she had money and she had beautiful clothes and she had power … to a point. Since Lady Anna's passing the previous year, Vivienne ruled Gorlois' household with an iron fist. The servants had quickly learned not to displease their mistress or the consequences would be dire. But she wanted more; Vivienne wanted to be Queen, not simply the wife of one of Camelot's knights.

Still … the intervening years and the birth of her daughter, Morgause, had tempered Vivienne's moods slightly. It didn't hurt that, over time, Vivienne had grown tolerant of her husband. Gorlois was indulgent of her demands and continually showered her with beautiful gowns and expensive jewelry.

Better yet, when he was in residence at the manor house, they would spend hours in their bed, where Gorlois would worship his wife with the whole of his body and soul. Gorlois was an adventurous and skilled lover and, without fail, he managed every single time they came together to surprise Vivienne with a new trick.

He also adored his daughter and coddled her, teaching her how to ride and giving her everything she ever asked for. If Morgause cooed over one of the barn cats' recent brood, soon enough a moggie would appear in her rooms.

Vivienne was smart enough to realize that Gorlois' open affection for their daughter was an anomaly and she found herself warming to her husband the more he showed how much he loved the little girl.

Still, despite the passage of years, Vivienne had not given up on her dreams to rule Camelot.

When Morgause was three years old, Gorlois was given command of the army and was ordered by King Uther to the northern plains to quell an uprising. It was a dangerous mission and, worried about his family, Gorlois requested a boon: that he be permitted to send his wife and daughter to reside in Camelot while he was in the north.

Though he had not seen Vivienne since the wedding, Uther had never forgotten the sensual beauty that had married his closest friend and so was quick to offer the protection and hospitality of Camelot to both Vivienne and her daughter.

And so it was that, three weeks later, Vivienne, Morgause and a small retinue of guards arrived in Camelot's courtyard, to be greeted by the King.

Stepping down from the carriage, Vivienne walked to Uther and sank into a graceful curtsey. "My Lord, thank you for allowing us to stay in Camelot," she murmured.

As he raised Vivienne from her curtsey, Uther was stunned by the changes the years had wrought on the woman now in front of him. Gone was the blushing young bride; the woman in front of him was just that – a woman. Lush curves on a beautiful figure, flashing green eyes and a sensuous smile greeted him.

"My Lady Vivienne, it is the least I can do," said the King in a deep voice that thrummed through Vivienne's core. "You are looking as lovely as ever. Welcome to Camelot."

"Thank you, my Lord," responded Vivienne before she gestured towards the carriage. "May I introduce my daughter, Morgause," she said as the little girl hopped out of the carriage and stood clasping the hand of her nursemaid.

Looking over at the little blond child, Uther smiled and said, "A lovely child; but as she is yours, I'd expect nothing else. Come, let me show you to your rooms," and tucking Vivienne's arm into the crook of his elbow, Uther turned and led the renewed object of his desires into the castle.

Uther escorted Vivienne to a luxurious set of rooms, bedecked with silk bedding and fine hangings on the wall. A fire was laid in the hearth, but not yet lit as it was still early and the day was proving to be a warm one.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here, my Lady," said Uther as he watched his friend's wife walk over to the bed and smooth her hand along the coverings. "Please do not hesitate to ask if there is anything you require."

"Thank you again, my Lord. It is most generous of you to host us while my husband is off fighting."

"Of course, my dear," responded Uther with a smile. "After all, it's my fault that you will be deprived of your husband's presence for the foreseeable future. I will leave you to organize your rooms. Someone will come to get you when it is time for dinner. I trust you will join me?"

"It will be a pleasure, my King," responded Vivienne with a smile and a fluttering of her lashes.

As the door closed gently behind the King, Vivienne threw herself on the bed and lay there, smiling slyly at the canopy above her. Uther was more handsome than she remembered and she could still recall the heated looks he had sent her way when she was in Camelot to celebrate her marriage to Gorlois.

It was common knowledge that the King was engaged to a woman by the name of Ygraine, but their wedding was not to be for another few months. That gave Vivienne time … time to show Uther what he had passed up. She was in charge now, and she was determined to leave Uther in the same straits that she found herself those years ago.

And maybe, if she was very lucky, her seduction of the King could lead to something more. _After all_ , Vivienne thought, _there's no guarantee that my husband will return from the fighting, let alone return in one piece. And who better to care for the 'grieving' widow than the dead man's best friend?_

"Now, what to wear?" she purred as she sat up on the bed, waiting for her maid to arrive with her clothing.

* * *

As he closed the door behind him and walked down the hall towards his chambers, Uther's thoughts were on the woman he'd just left. Vivienne was stunning and he felt a stirring deep inside when he pictured the creamy rise of her breasts and the perfection of her face. He was surprised to find that he wanted her. Uther's betrothed, Ygraine, was sweetest woman in the Five Kingdoms and he loved her deeply; still, he found himself longing to discover what Vivienne was like in the bedchamber. Was she shy and giving, or was she one to take charge and wring from her lover every last drop of passion? Uther desperately wanted to know.

"Stop it," he admonished himself. "She is the wife of your oldest and dearest friend. You _must not_ think that way. Just treat her as you would any other female."

Unfortunately for Uther, though, Vivienne was not just any other female. No, she was a female on a mission to seduce and was prepared to use all the tricks in her book to ensnare the man.

It started at dinner that evening. Uther was seated at the head of the table when the large, double doors to the Small Hall opened and Vivienne appeared. Uther stared, with jaw agape for a few moments, before Vivienne's gentle laugh brought him back to himself. He quickly got up from his seat and hurried to her side to escort her to the table.

"My apologies for staring, my Lady, but you look absolutely beautiful," said the King as he gently guided her to her seat.

And beautiful she was. Wearing a gown of forest green, with a deep neckline that hinted at shadowed loveliness, her hair a shining cascade of gold encircled by a silver band and her lips a ruby red, Vivienne was an enchantress.

Flushing a delicate, rosy pink, Vivienne smiled coyly up at her King and simply responded, "You are most kind, my Lord."

Dinner progressed exactly as the beauty had planned. She was a scintillating conversationalist, a charming dinner companion, and she played with her food in the most enticing manner. By the time the two had eaten their fill, the King was thoroughly besotted with the vixen seated at his side, to the point where he was planning a celebratory dinner to welcome her to Camelot.

And thus the stage was set for the seduction of King Uther. At every opportunity, Vivienne made sure that Uther's eyes and thoughts were only on her. When they passed in the halls, she added an extra bit of a sway to her hips. At dinner, Vivienne made sure to wear low cut gowns and to watch her conquest from under lowered lashes. She sparkled, she laughed, she _glittered_ with sexuality and Uther's desire grew until it knew no bounds.

Finally, after three weeks of teasing looks and innuendo, Uther had reached the end of his endurance. He didn't love Vivienne, but he lusted after her like a stag in rut. He had sat through the state dinner ostensibly listening to Sir Ulnauf's ramblings about the state of his crops, but with his eyes fixed on the temptress seated further down the table. To Uther's dismay, she had spent the evening flirting with one of the Court's lesser nobles and ignored him completely.

Once the group had finished eating and the tables were cleared, Vivienne, along with the other ladies of the Court, rose from their seats and curtseyed to the King. As the women left the hall, Uther only had eyes for Vivienne. With a toss of her hair and a heated glance over her shoulder, Vivienne smiled at Uther and then disappeared from the room.

Even though he loved his Ygraine, at that moment all he could think was, "What harm could come from one night of passion?"

Making her way quickly along the halls towards her room, Vivienne laughed darkly. She had him; tonight would be the night. She had been teasing and arousing the King mercilessly these past weeks and unless she was terribly mistaken, Uther would be at her door and in her bed within the hour.

Arriving at her chambers, Vivienne had her maid quickly help her change into a nightgown of the sheerest white lace and brush her hair until it shone. Dismissing her woman with a flick of her wrist, Vivienne daubed a bit of perfume between her breasts and then went to recline on the bed, a picture of careless desire.

As expected, it was not long before a knock sounded at the door, and a deep voice spoke, "A moment, my Lady?"

Calling "come in," as she rose from the bed, Vivienne was standing by its side as King Uther entered the room and then shut and bolted the door behind him.

Filled with passion, Uther's eyes raked the form of his friend's wife as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. He stood close, too close. Towering over her, he breathed in the scent of her hair and the perfume of her body and he found himself on the verge of losing control.

Grasping her upper arms, he pulled the young woman tight against his chest and whispered, "What you do to me, Vivienne … I have no words."

Smirking up at her King, Vivienne responded, "Who needs words, Uther? Show me," and entwining her arms around his neck, she rose up on her toes and proceeded to place a row of heated kisses along his jaw line.

A shiver ran through the King and with a low growl, he lifted the beauty in his arms and all but threw her onto the bed. Quickly divesting himself of his clothes, Uther joined Vivienne and the two were soon lost to their fervour.

The next morning, Vivienne awoke to find Uther deeply asleep at her side, his neck covered with bite marks placed there by her pearly white teeth. She had marked him as hers and it brought her great pleasure knowing that for the next few days, every time he looked in the mirror, Uther would remember their night of unbridled passion.

But that wasn't enough. Vivienne wanted to leave the man desperate for her, to give him a glimpse of how she felt those weeks before her wedding when _she_ was the one marked by the King's eyes. If she couldn't be Queen, then she would leave Uther _wrecked_. So, leaning over the man asleep in her bed, she began another assault that was destined to bring him to his knees.

Their affair continued for three nights. Each time they came together was more intense than the last and each morning found Uther more deeply ensnared by the woman. It was to the point where his every waking thought was of her … her sultry laugh, her passion, her beauty, her sheer abandon while making love. Uther was falling hard and fast for Vivienne.

The morning of the fourth day of their affair, however, brought a change. While seated at the table, breaking his fast, an army outrider begged admittance to the hall.

"Good news, Sire," the man said as he knelt before his King. "I bring you word from Sir Gorlois that the rebels have been subdued and peace once again reigns in the North. The army is on its way home and should be arriving in Camelot in two days."

"That is excellent news," said Uther with a smile. Gesturing to one of the servants standing at the edge of the room against the wall, Uther added, "Please find Lady Vivienne and let her know the tidings."

With a bow, the young servant hurried out of the Hall and headed towards Vivienne's chambers, where she could usually be found at that time of day with her daughter Morgause.

A knock on the door interrupted Vivienne's and Morgause's play and she signalled Morgause's nursemaid to answer. A short conversation in a low tone and then the nursemaid was back.

"Who was it?" asked Vivienne as she watched her daughter playing on the floor in front of her with two small carved horses, a gift to the child from the King.

"News has just arrived from the North, my Lady. Apparently the rebels have been subdued and the army is returning. In fact, they should be arriving in Camelot two days hence. Is that not wonderful news, my Lady?"

On hearing that her husband was due to return soon, Vivienne's thoughts scattered. Despite her attempts, Uther had made it quite clear that he was not interested in Vivienne beyond what she brought to his bed and that enraged the woman. If he refused to make her his Queen, then she would _destroy_ the King and leave him reeling at her loss.

But how best to destroy the man who had rejected her? She would need to think on that one.

Smiling up at the other woman, Vivienne simpered, "That is indeed good news. Would you go find my maids to tell them? If my husband is due to arrive in two days' time, I cannot imagine we will be staying in Camelot for much longer. I'm sure Gorlois will be anxious to return to his lands to see what has happened there during our absence. We must be organized."

With a smile and a quick curtsey, the nurse hurried off to find the rest of Gorlois' household to tell them of their Lord's impending return.

Vivienne sat on the edge of her bed, watching her young daughter and planning how best to deal with the King. _Maybe_ , she thought, _I should simply ignore Uther and lavish attention on Gorlois on his return. That is surely the best method to drive Uther crazy with lust and bring home to him the realization of what he has lost._

And so, for the next two days, Vivienne managed to avoid Uther and his attentions. Instead, she stayed in her rooms during the day, using the excuse of having to organize her belongings for her upcoming return home. She still attended dinner in the Small Hall, and she still dressed in a manner to entice the King, but as soon as dinner was done she quickly retired to her rooms with her maids in attendance. She watched with great pleasure as Uther grew frustrated and short-tempered due to her continued absence from his bed and every time he snapped at the servants or Knights, she smiled with satisfaction.

It was midday when a great clamour arose in the Courtyard as the army returned, Gorlois proudly seated astride his destrier at the head of the column. Gorlois was unharmed, save for a bandage wrapped around his upper left arm, and he was full of good spirits.

King Uther and many of the nobles were standing at the bottom of the wide stairway to greet the returning men and there were stable lads and servants milling around the edges of the paved area ready to step in to relieve the men of their horses and belongings.

Vivienne herself stood at the top of the stairs, out of sight behind a column, watching the goings-on with great interest. She was surprised to find herself actually happy to see that her husband was well, but she was more interested to watch the interaction between her husband and her former lover.

Gorlois reined to a halt in front of the King, dismounted and bowed to Uther.

"My King, I am glad to report that the rebels have been subdued and there is peace once again in the north," he said in his distinctive gravelly voice.

Uther smiled at his friend and clasped his arms, "I am glad for the news, and even gladder to see you unharmed my old friend."

Suddenly, a vision in sapphire rushed down the stairs and Vivienne threw herself at her husband with a cry of "My Lord!"

Laughing, Gorlois clasped his wife to his chest, kissed her long and hard and then said, "My darling Vivienne. How I have missed you!"

Playing the dutiful wife, Vivienne looked at her husband with concern in her eyes and, gently placing a hand on the bandage, said, "But, my Lord, you are injured. Are you truly all right?"

"It is nothing, my dear; simply a scratch. Not enough to prevent me from receiving a proper welcome home from my dearest wife!" and with a bow to his King, Gorlois quickly lifted Vivienne into his arms and started up the stairs into the castle proper. "Tell me where your chambers are, as I cannot wait," he whispered into her ear.

"This way, my Lord," she said in a voice just loud enough for the King to hear. "Let me welcome you home properly."

As the two reached the top of the stairs, Vivienne looked down over Gorlois' shoulder. King Uther was standing alone at the bottom of the stairs watching them with such a look of fury and loss on his face that he resembled nothing more than a child who had just had his favourite toy taken away.

And that, to Vivienne's mind, was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

They had been home three weeks before Gorlois was summoned back to Camelot, leaving Vivienne and Morgause to remain at the manor house with a promise that he would return to them in a week's time.

The days dragged on for Vivienne. She missed the constant activity that was part of life at Camelot and she found herself missing her lover as well.

Her revenge was complete given the state of utter rejection in which she'd left Uther, and she was well satisfied with _that_ outcome. But still, Vivienne had never intended to develop feelings for the man, or at least such a taste for his talents in the bedroom.

One morning, Vivienne was seated in the study watching her young daughter playing with two toy horses. The second day after their arrival in Camelot, the King had gifted Morgause with the toys and since then, the child was never without them.

Morguase had been playing quietly for about fifteen minutes when she suddenly put aside her toys and stood in front of Vivienne.

"Mama? Will Papa be home soon?" asked Morgause.

"Yes, my dear. Your Papa should be home in a few days," answered Vivienne.

"I'm glad. I miss him," stated the girl. "But what about the baby? Will she be glad that Papa will be home soon, too?"

Vivienne stared at her daughter. "What baby? Sweetling, what are you talking about?"

Morgause simply pointed at her mother's stomach and said, "That baby. My sister." Completely unaware of the impact of her statement, Morgause began to turn away, her thoughts returning to her horses.

A chill settled in Vivienne's bones. _No, no, no_ , she thought. _That was not supposed to happen!_

"Morgause, look at me," she said as she grasped the child's chin and pulled her attention away from the toys and back to her. "Why did you say there is a baby?"

"Because I can see her inside you. But her papa and my Papa are different. Her papa is the King. But it's all right, Mama. I love her."

Vivienne felt all the blood rush from her face and she heard a ringing in her ears. Her daughter obviously had _magic_! Vivienne had always suspected there was something special about Morgause; she was mature for her age and wise beyond her years. But magic?

In spite of Morgause's young age, Vivienne believed her daughter's pronouncement that she was pregnant. But that was the least of her worries right now. It would be easy enough to pass the child off as Gorlois'. After all, they had barely been parted in the weeks following his return from the North. Vivienne also realized there were advantages to carrying Camelot's heir that could be exploited. But what about Morgause? Vivienne couldn't risk the child blurting out the truth at some inopportune moment. More important, if the child had magic she would need to be taught how to use it.

Vivienne needed to make plans, not only for her future and that of the child she carried, but also for Morgause. She was not one to panic, but she only had a few days to come up with a solution for this newest dilemma.

After racking her brains for almost 24 hours, Vivienne finally made a decision. Though her heart broke at the thought of giving up her daughter, she would send the girl to the Isle of the Blessed to be trained by the Priestesses of the Old Religion. They would ensure that Morgause would be properly taught to use her talents. Once the girl was safely with the Priestesses, Vivienne would no longer have to worry about her blurting out the truth of the parentage of the child Vivienne carried.

Satisfied with her solution, Vivienne began making the necessary arrangements to have Morgause fostered on the Isle of the Blessed. Fortunately, it was not a long journey from Gorlois' manor house to the Isle, so early the next morning, Vivienne saddled a horse and sped towards the Isle seeking help.

As she approached the shores of the lake where the Isle was located a thick fog rose, swirling around her horse's legs and bringing a sharp chill to the air. As Vivienne brought her horse to a stop, unsure of what to do next, a woman in a dark cape suddenly appeared at her side, startling both Vivienne and her mount. The woman was tall, her hood pulled forward to cover her hair and shadow her features.

"What do you seek from the Priestesses, my child?" asked the woman as she reached out to hold Vivienne's horse steady.

Startled and more than a little afraid, Vivienne nonetheless said firmly, "I seek a refuge for my daughter. I believe she has magic."

"Ahh, the time has finally come for Morgause to take her place amongst us," responded the woman.

"How ... how do you know that her name is Morgause? And what do you mean 'the time has come'?" asked Vivienne hesitantly.

"We are the High Priestesses," stated the woman. "We know of Morgause and have been waiting many years for her arrival. It is her destiny to reside with us, to learn from us. Do not fear for she will be safe here. Only those of our choosing may reach the Isle. Return to your home, Vivienne, and prepare the child for travel. We will come for her before the sun reaches its zenith today."

Suddenly, the winds blew up and the leaves that had been lying on the ground scattered and danced in the air. Then, as abruptly as it had started, the wind stopped and Vivienne saw that she was alone.

Too afraid to remain, Vivienne quickly turned her horse, spurred it to a canter and made her way back to her home and Morgause.

Vivienne had not been home for more than an hour when one of the servants came seeking her to announce that "an old woman is asking for you by name, My Lady. She is waiting outside as she refuses to enter the house."

Vivienne looked up from the trunk of Morgause's clothes that she had been sorting and answered, "Very well. I will be there shortly. And please ask Nurse to bring Morgause to me right away."

Making her way along the hall and towards the main door of the manor, Vivienne could not help but be amazed at the fact that not only did the Priestesses know of Morgause and had been waiting for her, but that they managed to arrive at the manor so quickly.

Stepping out into the noonday sun, Vivienne looked around and saw an older woman, wrapped in a cloak, standing in the shade of a nearby elm. Making her way over, Vivienne stopped in front of the woman, nodded her head and said, "I am Vivienne. You are come from the Isle of the Blessed?"

"I am," answered the woman. "And where is the child?"

"She will be here shortly," responded Vivienne. "May I offer you something to eat or drink?"

"Some water would be appreciated, thank you."

As Vivienne turned to find a servant, Morgause and her nursemaid appeared in the entryway to the house and, on seeing Vivienne, made their way to the women. Morgause was skipping along beside her nurse and had in her hands her two carved horses.

On seeing the elderly woman, Morgause gave her a curtsey and said, "Am I to go with you now?"

The woman smiled and, reaching out, brushed her hand over the child's head. "Yes, little one. It is time. You may bring your toys, if you wish, and your cloak. You will not need anything else."

Morgause turned to her mother, who was staring at her daughter with a look of surprise mingled with sadness, and said, "Do not fear, Mama. I am happy to go to be taught by the Priestesses. I will miss you and Papa. I love you both. Please say good bye to Papa for me." Then, turning to her nurse she said, "I need my cloak."

The nurse stared, dumbfounded, at her young charge. She opened her mouth to protest, but Vivienne cut in and said, "Go get her cloak and bring a mug of water for the Priestess. Hurry."

Once the water had been drunk and Morgause was wrapped in her cloak with her toys safely packed in a bag over her shoulder, the old Priestess and the young girl said their good byes to Vivienne and headed down the track away from home and family.

Vivienne watched her young daughter walk away without a backward glance and she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She may not have been the most loving mother, but she would miss her firstborn. Still, she was carrying the heir to Camelot and that child was more important than anything, so her path was set.

It took a great deal of explaining before the household came to accept the fact that young Morgause was now in the hands of the Priestesses of the Old Religion and would not be a part of their lives any more. Nurse was given some coins and was let go and all of Morgause's clothes and toys were packed away. All that was left was to break the news to Gorlois.

Two days later, Gorlois arrived home from Camelot to a house that was very different from the one he had left a week earlier. Before it was bustling and busy; now it was quiet and there was a pall over the building. Worried that something terrible had occurred in his absence, Gorlois dismounted and ran into the house, leaving his horse unattended in the yard.

Bursting through the front door, Gorlois called "Vivienne! Vivienne! Morgause … someone answer me!"

Vivienne was ready for this moment; she had her lies in place and it was with false tears in her eyes that, on hearing her husband's voice, she ran from her room and all but threw herself down the stairs into his arms.

"Oh, my Lord! I am so glad you are home. I have news … terrible news, or possibly good news. I am not sure," Vivienne sobbed.

Holding his wife close, Gorlois looked down on her tear-streaked face and said, "Vivienne, get hold of yourself. What has happened? Tell me!"

"It's Morgause. Two days ago, we received a visitor. A Priestess from the Isle of the Blessed came and she took our daughter away with her. She told me that they had been waiting for Morgause and it was now time for her to leave our home to study with them and learn the ways of the Old Religion. She has _magic_ , Gorlois! Magic! The Priestess said that it was unfair and unsafe for our daughter to remain here with us. There was nothing I could do. Morgause is gone!"

"What?!" roared Gorlois. "What do you mean 'there was nothing you could do'? Surely you tried to stop them. Our daughter should be here, safe at home, not with a bunch of old women praying to some old gods and learning magic!" Gorlois was incensed. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Husband, what was I to do?" asked Vivienne. "She was a _Priestess_! I am not foolish enough to deny them what they want. Even if I had said no, she would have taken Morgause anyway. I had no choice in the matter," she added with a sob.

Looking down at his wife and seeing the fear and hurt in her eyes, Gorlois sighed. He was angry with his wife, and furious that she had let his darling Morgause go. Holding Vivienne at arm's length he said heatedly, "I'm sure you felt you had no choice, but you should have tried. This is _my_ daughter they have stolen!

"But … Gorlois … what could I have done?"

"Something. Anything. You should have done anything to keep your child with you! What kind of mother are you?" Gorlois snapped as he pushed Vivienne away from him and began pacing around the entryway.

Vivienne was now truly worried. She had expected Gorlois to be upset, but she had misjudged the depth of his feelings for his daughter. She had to save the situation, and fast.

As her husband passed by her, Vivienne reached out and placed her hand on his arm. He did not shake her off, which was a good sign, but he refused to meet her eyes.

"My Lord, the Priestess did tell me something. She told me that I am carrying a child. I am carrying _your_ _child_ Gorlois. I know this news cannot return Morgause to us but, maybe, with time and the love of your newest child, you can move forward from this terrible day?"

Looking over at his wife, Gorlois saw a tall, elegant woman who was, for all appearances, as grief-stricken as he over the loss of their firstborn but who was also now carrying his child. Hopefully she would birth his son and heir. That was excellent news indeed, but he did not have it in his heart yet to forgive her.

Gazing sadly at Vivienne, Gorlois simply said, "A baby? Ah, well, I suppose that is good news," before walking away and enclosing himself in his study.

* * *

Vivienne was several months into her pregnancy and it was proving to be a difficult one. She was ill all the time, fractious and unhappy and nothing seemed to settle her. She felt huge and ungainly and was always walking into the corners of tables.

Watching his wife grow round with his child, Gorlois couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again, in spite of her moods.

One night after dinner, as Vivienne was attempting to rise from the table Gorlois stood and aided her by pulling back the chair and giving her his hand. Surprised, Vivienne looked up at her husband and said, "Gorlois?"

Smiling down at his wife, Gorlois tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led them from the table towards her chamber. "Vivienne, I must apologize for my treatment of you over these past months. I blamed you for Morgause's loss and I realize now that I was not being fair. You were absolutely right when you said that there was nothing you could do to prevent the Priestesses from taking our daughter. I am sorry it has taken me so long to get past my grief. Can you ever forgive me?"

Outwardly calm, but inwardly exultant, Vivienne answered, "Of course, my Lord. Of course you are forgiven. Let us put it all behind us and instead look to the future and the birth of this little one I am carrying."

By the time they arrived at Vivienne's chambers, the two were once again in harmony and Gorlois was babbling on about everything he would do for the child once it was born.

Dismissing Vivienne's maid, Gorlois himself helped his lady wife out of her gown and into her nightclothes. Pulling back the bedcovers, he assisted Vivienne in getting comfortable in her bed and then he pulled the quilt over her shoulders. He kissed her forehead and her lips and then turned to retire to his own room.

"Gorlois," called Vivienne, "will you not stay with me? I have missed you."

Turning back to his wife, Gorlois smiled and said, "I would love to stay. I have missed you desperately," and quickly disrobing, he slid into bed beside his wife. Curling himself around her, he placed his hand over her swollen belly and began gently rubbing in small circles.

"This child is a good thing, my dear," he whispered as he held Vivienne close. "But I ask one thing, Vivienne. I will miss Morgause all my days, but I beg you … do not mention her name to me ever again. She is gone and I have grieved, but that must be the end of it. The future belongs to this little one."

Enclosed in her husband's strong arms, Vivienne couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief and smile wickedly. Her plan had worked! Against all odds, she had not only removed the threat of a reveal of her unborn child's parentage, but she had managed to win back her husband's love and adoration.

The reconciliation was long behind them by the time the midwife was called to Vivienne's side. The child she had carried for nine months was ready to be birthed and Vivienne was just as ready to have the child out of her womb.

It was a relatively quick and easy birth, though Gorlois spent the entire time pacing the hallways of the house worrying about both his child and his wife. Soon enough, the midwife found Gorlois slumped in his chair in the study, a mug of good Valerian wine at his side and his head in his hands. Vivienne's cries of pain were enough to make him fear for his sanity and his wife's life and the only way he could escape was through drink.

A touch on his shoulder roused him and with bleary eyes he gazed up at the woman now standing beside him. He blinked a couple of time before he realized that it was the midwife who stood beside him. Catching his breath in a gasp, he asked, "And?"

The woman smiled down at the Knight and said, "You wife and your daughter are both well, my Lord. You may come to see them."

"My daughter?" whispered Gorlois. "I have a daughter?"

The midwife laughed and said, "Yes, my Lord. A beautiful baby girl with a healthy set of lungs on her as well. Come, meet your family."

In a daze, Gorlois followed the woman along the hallway and up the stairs. It was only as he stood in front of the closed door to his wife's chambers that he came back to himself. Shaking his head and straightened his shoulders, he knocked and then quietly entered the room.

Vivienne lay on the bed, looking beautiful though exhausted, and a small bundle was at her side. On seeing her husband, she smiled and said, "Gorlois, come meet Morgana."

At the sound of voices, the baby began to wriggle and make small crying sounds. Gorlois came over and, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned over and picked up his daughter. He had prayed for a son, but on seeing the small, red and very unhappy little girl now nestled in his arms, Gorlois did not regret a thing.

Holding his daughter close, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Vivienne's forehead and smiled. _My beautiful family_ , he thought.

Watching her husband cradle Camelot's heir, Vivienne thought, _just wait until Uther hears that he is a father_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

When Morgana was coming on to two years of age, Vivienne decided that the time was ripe for Uther to meet his daughter and heir. Vivienne was becoming bored with running Gorlois' household and she dreamed of something more. She once again dreamed of being Queen of Camelot!

She remembered back to when she had informed Uther of his daughter's existence. The recriminations had been vicious but Vivienne had weathered the King's accusations, biding her time.

Uther had married his Ygraine midway through Vivienne's pregnancy, but despite having just celebrated the second anniversary of their wedding, there was still no sign of a child. Rumour had it that Ygraine was incapable of carrying a child to term, as she had become pregnant and subsequently lost two children.

This news, though devastating to Uther and Ygraine, and even Camelot itself, was music to Vivienne's ears. It meant that, even though he'd never acknowledged her, Morgana was still the King's only heir and Vivienne herself had proven her ability to birth healthy children.

It was fortunate for Vivienne that both Uther and Gorlois were dark-haired, dark-eyed individuals or she would have had a difficult time explaining Morgana's features because, after all, Gorlois believed that Morgana was his. He doted on her and had vowed to protect her to his dying breath.

As well, Gorlois was more in love with his wife than ever and would hear no word against her. He was continually showering her with gifts and could refuse her nothing. Which is why when Vivienne suggested that they should to travel to Camelot with Morgana to visit Uther and his Queen, Gorlois did not have it in him to refuse. Vivienne spun him a sad story of her sympathy for Camelot's Queen and her inability to produce an heir. On hearing her tale, Gorlois smiled at his wife and said, "My dear, you are kindness personified. Of course we will travel to Camelot. Hopefully your presence will provide some comfort to the Queen and you may even end up developing a lasting friendship."

Three days later, Gorlois, Vivienne and Morgana arrived at Camelot. Uther was incensed at Vivienne's boldness in daring to show her face but he held his tongue. After all, he was no innocent party to what had occurred between them. Besides, he valued his friendship with Gorlois too much to risk causing an irreparable break between them.

What Uther did not expect was to find that he adored Morgana; so much so that he began to find reasons to spend time with his daughter. If the courtiers found it strange that their King was spending so much time with a child, they simply said it was because "he had no child of his own" and that it was "not surprising as she is a charming thing and the daughter of his best friend."

Over the course of a couple of weeks, Ygraine and Vivienne had become great friends. Vivienne, clever minx that she was, knew just what to say and just how to act to endear herself to the Queen. She was outwardly sympathetic and understanding, but on the inside she was joyous over the fact that it seemed that Ygraine would never produce an heir. After several miscarriages, Ygraine feared to try again. She did not want to disappoint Uther yet again, but she also worried that he would put her aside due to her inability to provide him with a son and heir.

The two women spent their afternoons together in the Queen's solar, embroidering and talking, and watching young Morgana at play. Ygraine, too, was enamoured with the girl and enjoyed having her near.

It was quite by accident when early one morning, as Vivienne was traversing the hallways of Camelot sniffing out dissent and rumour among the servants she came across King Uther and Gaius, the Court physician, talking intently and in low tones in a quiet corner. Keeping herself well hidden, Vivienne partook of some eavesdropping and heard the most interesting discussion between the two men. It seemed that Uther was desperate and was entreating Gaius to see if there was not some way that magic could be used to ensure the safe delivery of an heir for Camelot.

Listening to the men, the wheels in Vivienne's mind began turning. She was determined that her daughter be Uther's sole heir for if she could not be Queen, she could at least be mother to a Queen. On hearing Gaius agree to contact the Priestess Nimueh and request her attendance at the castle, Vivienne began to plan.

Early the next morning, Vivienne was seated at her dressing table while her maid was brushing her hair and chatting away at her. Vivienne was ignoring the woman until she heard "… Priestess arrived last night."

"Wait. What did you say?" asked Vivienne.

"I was saying, my Lady, that a Priestess from the Isle of the Blessed arrived at the castle last night. Apparently she is well known to the King and he invited her to stay for a while."

"Hmmm," mused Vivienne, trying not to let her expression show her extreme interest in the news, "that was very kind of the King." This was obviously the woman she had heard Uther and Gaius discussing the previous morning and Vivienne was determined to meet her and discover why, exactly, she was in Camelot.

After dismissing her maid, Vivienne headed out of her chambers and along the halls, ears to the ground, to try to determine where the Priestess could be found. Fortunately for Vivienne, she soon came across the woman. The Priestess was standing at the top of the stairs that headed down to the courtyard, watching Uther and several of his men striding towards the training grounds.

Approaching, Vivienne curtseyed and said, "Forgive the intrusion, my Lady. My name is Vivienne and I wonder if we may speak for a moment."

Turning from her contemplation of the scene before her, the young woman - and she truly was a young woman, younger even that Vivienne - smiled at Vivienne and said, "Of course. My name is Nimueh. Come, let us find a quiet corner to speak. I believe I know what you wish to ask."

Nonplussed at the Priestess' assumption, Vivienne followed the young woman back to her chambers. On entering the room, Nimueh gestured for Vivienne to sit and, after having poured wine into two goblets, she took her seat and said, "I believe you wish to know of your daughter Morgause."

Surprised, for this was not at all the reason for Vivienne's request to speak with the woman, she nevertheless covered it well and said, "Yes. Is she well, my daughter? Is she happy?"

Nimueh smiled and reaching across the table, grasped Vivienne's hand in her own and said, "Vivienne, there is no need to worry. Morgause is well and is very happy. She is the darling of the Priestesses and is learning her lessons at a remarkable speed. You can be very proud of her."

"I am relieved to know that she is well cared for," answered Vivienne. "Thank you."

Taking a sip of her wine, Vivienne looked at Nimueh over the rim of the mug and said, "Forgive me for being so forward, but … I have become a great friend of the Queen and I know that she is despairing of her inability to produce an heir for Camelot. Is there anything you, as a Priestess of the Old Religion, can do? Is that why you have come to Camelot? I hope it is, as I cannot bear to see Ygraine so sad."

If Nimueh was surprised at the forthrightness of Vivienne's comments, she hid it well. Rather, she stared into the woman's eyes for several long moments. Vivienne fought to maintain eye contact with the Priestess, but it was difficult. She felt as if Nimueh could see into her soul and read every dark thought that harboured there.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Nimueh smiled and released Vivienne from her gaze. "I am glad that the Queen has a friend who cares for her wellbeing as you seem to. Yes, I have come to Camelot at the King's request to see what assistance I can provide to ensure that Ygraine not only becomes pregnant, but also is able to carry the child to term. There are several incantations that I can perform to ensure an heir for Camelot. Unfortunately, though, they are not without peril and I am not sure that Uther understands or even cares that there will be a payment required."

"Oh? And what is the payment, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"A life for a life. I can guarantee life for the babe, but a death is required. The balance must be maintained. I must find someone willing to give up their life for the child, or any spell that I work will be in vain."

"I see," said Vivienne, as thoughts began spinning around in her head. "Well, I shall not keep you any longer. I thank you for the news of my daughter and I wish you a good day," she said as she rose from the table.

Vivienne needed to be alone to think, so upon her entry to her own rooms, she dismissed her maid and began to pace around the room, muttering under her breath.

After lunch, Vivienne headed towards the Priestess' chambers. She had an idea, but until she knew exactly what was involved in the spell they were speaking of earlier, she was at a stalemate.

Approaching the woman's rooms, Vivienne could see that the door was ajar and she could hear the sound of footsteps; a knock on the door led to a gentle, "Come in." Vivienne entered to find the young priestess looking at her with curiosity.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I have a question concerning our discussion of earlier today. You had mentioned that a death was required to ensure a birth. What, exactly, did you mean?" asked Vivienne.

Nimueh regarded the woman solemnly and then gestured for Vivienne to take a seat. Sitting herself down, Nimueh gathered her thoughts and then said, "You must understand that the balance of life must be maintained. Uther's desire for a child is at odds with the universe. To create a life where none should be, a life must be removed. Despite the fact that I have tried to explain it to Uther, he is a stubborn man and can only see the potential for an heir."

"Well, not to be unduly crass," said Vivienne, "but wouldn't anyone do? Why not just take the life of a prisoner already condemned to death?"

"Ah, but that wouldn't work," said Nimueh. "It has to be someone willing to give up their life for the child. The spell itself is not difficult, and all it requires is a lock of hair from the sacrifice. The difficult part is finding someone selfless enough to give up their existence for an as-of-yet-unconceived child. Until I can make Uther understand the difficulties of his demand, I can see no chances of success."

"I see," said Vivienne. "That does make it more difficult. Well, I thank you for your time, Nimueh. I hope things turn out all right in the end," and rising from her seat, Vivienne left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

 _A willing sacrifice? That does create a problem, s_ he thought to herself as she hurried along the halls towards the Queen's solar. Ygraine was expecting her, and she was now late.

Entering the solar, her mind preoccupied with dark thoughts, it wasn't until she sat in her customary chair to the right of the large fireplace and looked over at Ygraine that her eyes widened and she let out a low "Ohhhh".

Looking up from her stitching in concern, Ygraine asked, "Is everything all right Vivienne?"

Quickly composing herself, Vivienne responded, "Yes. Yes, everything's fine. I just remembered something I promised to do for Morgana. But no matter, there is no rush," and picking up her own stitching, she began threading her needle.

It was lucky for Vivienne that the pattern she was working on was a simple, repetitive one as her thoughts were not on the fabric in her hands. Instead, she was planning and plotting.

 _A lock of hair_ , she thought. _A lock from a_ _willing_ _sacrifice. Who could be more willing to give up her life for her child than a mother? This could turn out to be perfect. I will tell Nimueh that I am willing to give up my life for the future of Camelot but I will give her a lock of Ygraine's hair instead. Our hair colour is very similar. Then, when Ygraine dies, I will be there to comfort the King and ensure that Morgana is recognized. It would be the work of minutes to rid myself of Gorlois and then nothing can stand in my way. I will be Queen!_

But how to get a lock of Ygraine's hair?

Looking over at the Queen sitting calmly in her seat, Vivienne spoke. "My Queen, might I ask a boon? It's not for me, but for Morgana."

Ygraine smiled and said, "Of course you may, Vivienne. You need only ask. I will do anything in my power for both you and your daughter. I am so glad to have found a friend such as you, and Morgana is a delight. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Ygraine, I too am glad to have found a friend in you. I was telling Morgana earlier that we would soon be returning home and she cried at the thought of leaving you. So, I was thinking that a remembrance would be the just the thing. I have a small locket at home that I was going to give to Morgana at the Yule celebrations, but I was wondering if I could have a lock of your hair. You have been so kind to my daughter and I'm sure you have realized how much she adores you. I was thinking of putting your curl in the locket and then giving it to Morgana immediately on our return home. That way, she wouldn't be so sad at having to leave, because she would have something to remember you by."

Listening to Vivienne's pretty little speech put tears in the Queen's eyes. "Oh, I shall miss you so when you leave. And yes, you may have a lock of my hair. I think that is a lovely idea." Ygraine then reached over to her sewing bag and, pulling out a small pair of scissors, cut off a lock of her hair. Reaching back into the bag, she took a piece of bright blue embroidery thread and tied it around the hair to keep it from separating and handed it over to Vivienne. "Is that sufficient?" she asked.

"It is more than," responded Vivienne with a smile. As Ygraine turned her attention back to her sewing, Vivienne could not help the look of slyness that slipped over her features. Her future was once again in her hands, and she was not going to waste any time.

After dinner, Vivienne approached Nimueh again as they were leaving the Great Hall. "May I speak with you?" she asked. "It is very important."

"Of course. Come with me."

Finding herself once again in the Priestess' chambers, Vivienne said, "I will come right to the point, Nimueh. I have thought long and hard, and I have come to a decision. I will gladly give my life for Uther, Ygraine and Camelot's future. Here," and reaching into the small pocket sown into the seam of her dress, Vivienne pulled out a lock of bright blond hair tied together with blue thread.

Nimueh stared at the young woman, shocked and surprised at the turn of events. This was certainly not what she expected.

Opening her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by Vivienne, "Do not try to dissuade me, Nimueh. My offer is made freely. But I do ask one thing: How much time will I have?"

Reaching over to take the lock of hair from Vivienne's palm, Nimueh gave Vivienne a look filled with love and sympathy and said, "You will live until the child is born. Enjoy your time with your daughter. Camelot and I thank you for your sacrifice. Uther will see to it that your daughter is well cared for when I tell him what you have done."

"No! You cannot tell Uther or Ygraine what I have done! Promise me that you will say nothing. All I ask is that you ensure that, should anything happen to Gorlois, Morgana will be well cared for."

"You have my word, and Camelot's thanks."

Vivienne curtseyed and left the Priestess to her planning. As she returned towards her chambers, her eyes alight with glee, all she could see in her mind's eye was the day that would soon arrive when the Queen was dead and she was the one to comfort and console the King. She would be Queen and Morgana would take her rightful place as Camelot's heir. She could wait nine months for her plans to come to fruition. After all, it had taken many years for her to arrive at this point, what was another nine months?

After Vivienne's departure, Nimueh sent one of the servants to find the King and ask that he join her in Gaius' chambers. She hurried towards the Physician's rooms, the lock of hair clutched tightly in her hand. Knocking on the door, and hearing a loud "Enter", Nimueh opened the door and walked in to find Gaius hunched over his worktable, heating something over the small flame.

"Gaius, can you put that away? I have news; important news."

Gaius looked up and said, "Of course, Nimueh. Just give me a moment." As he was shutting off the flame and placing some of the more dangerous chemicals in storage, Uther arrived.

"Nimueh," he said. "I received your summons. What do you want?"

"I have important news, Uther. The fates have smiled on you, for I have found a willing sacrifice. I hold here a lock of hair taken from one who is willing to give up their life to ensure that Camelot has an heir."

Uther paled at the news and his knees buckled. Gaius almost dropped the vials in his hand, he was so surprised.

"Is it true?" murmured Uther. "Can it be? Camelot will finally have an heir?"

Gaius looked thoughtful for a few moments and then said, "Nimueh, this is a miracle. Who is the person? They should be rewarded in some manner, don't you agree Uther?"

"Yes, yes. Gaius, you are absolutely correct. Tell me the name of the person whose hair you hold in your hand and I will ensure that their family is well taken care of."

"Ah, that is the one thing, Uther, I cannot do. I have given my promise that I will never reveal the name of the person who has come forward to offer their life in exchange for Camelot's future. Just know that the life is given freely."

The Priestess, the Physician and the King stood for a moment, each lost in their respective thoughts, before Nimueh spoke again. "Gaius, I will need to borrow a couple of items from you in order to prepare the draught and complete the spell. I will come to you, Uther, when everything is prepared."

"Of course, Nimueh, whatever you require," answered Gaius.

* * *

Late that same evening, after the castle residents had sought their slumber, Uther and Ygraine were lying in their bed, basking in the glow of the firelight and catching their breath after an evening of passion. Ygraine looked over at her husband, whom she loved with a fierce desperation, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Easy now, my darling. What is the matter?" asked Uther gently as he held his hand to Ygraine's cheek and thumbed away the few tears that had slipped from her eyes.

"Oh, my love," answered Ygraine in a broken whisper. "Do you ever regret marrying me? I've not been able to give you the son you so desperately want. I fear that I will never be a mother."

"Ygraine, I will _never_ regret marrying you and making you my Queen, so banish that thought. You must have faith, my dear. I _know_ you will be a mother, and I believe it will be soon. If you cannot believe it for yourself, then believe it for me."

Sitting up, Uther reached over to the small table located at the side of the bed and picked up the cup of wine that he had placed there earlier. Handing it to Ygraine, he said, "Here, my dear. Have a drink and then we will sleep."

Meanwhile, down one of the castle's darkened hallways, in another room, a blond-haired, green-eyed, villainous beauty slept deeply and peacefully, dreaming of a crown and a throne and the adoration of a King.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, here it is – the final chapter! I want to thank a few people who were instrumental in bringing this story to light: MoonFox, for pushing me to write it and giving me some excellent suggestions when I got stuck on story development; sarajm, my fabulous beta, who did an amazing job and gave me very useful and concrete criticisms (and kept asking for permission to slap Vivienne!); and finally Donna, who went through this with a fine-toothed comb and fixed the grammar/spelling/logic errors that had escaped my view. Any and all mistakes that remain are mine … all mine … Mwahaha!

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

It was a time of keen anticipation and it seemed as if all in the Kingdom were holding their breath, eagerly awaiting the birth of the King's heir. Uther was so anxious, in fact, that he had postponed several upcoming meetings with high status nobles simply to ensure that he would be present for his child's birth. It was an unprecedented act by the King, as he was very cognizant of Camelot's status among the Five Kingdoms and always put his kingdom first.

But this birth would ensure the future of Camelot and Uther refused to leave his Queen's side for a moment. Fortunately, his fellow noblemen were understanding and tolerant of Uther's vagaries. "Just wait until he's a father three or four times," they commented amongst themselves, "then he'll be happy to sit through endless meetings!"

Vivienne, too, waited with baited breath. Her plans were about to come to fruition and she had prepared carefully over the past eight months. She had arrived in Camelot a week earlier at the Queen's request, ostensibly to provide support and companionship.

Ygraine had approached Uther to ask that he send for the Lady Vivienne to attend her. Uther was inclined to refuse his wife's request, but when Ygraine explained to him that as Vivienne had already birthed two healthy children, she was the perfect person to guide the young Queen through the pain and joy of childbirth, and not wanting to upset his wife so close to her time, Uther grudgingly agreed to send for the woman.

Ygraine had arranged for Vivienne to be placed in chambers beside her own, and the two women spent the days sitting in the Queen's solar, idling chatting, or taking slow walks around the courtyard. Ygraine's time was near and, as she said once to Vivienne as the two were slowly making their way down the hall towards the Queen's chambers, she felt "as big as a barn!" Vivienne chuckled and patted Ygraine's hand where it lay in the crook of her elbow and said, "My Queen, that is a good thing. It means the child is healthy and strong."

It was very late that same night when a sudden pounding on Vivienne's door roused her. Rising from her bed and grabbing her dressing gown, she opened the door to find a frazzled-looking Uther standing there. "It is time," he said, "and Ygraine is asking for you. You must go to her. Hurry!" Then he turned and rushed down the hallway, presumably on a mission to fetch Nimueh, who would attend the birth as well.

"Well!" said Vivienne, with a sly look on her face as she closed the door. "So the time has come? How lovely," she purred. Not wanting to miss a thing, Vivienne quickly pulled on a simple gown, tied her hair back and was in the Queen's rooms less than five minutes later.

The midwife was already with the Queen and, on seeing Vivivenne, said, "My Lady, I could use your assistance. If you wouldn't mind supporting the Queen while she walks about for a bit, I can get everything in place for the birth."

Vivienne smiled a butter-wouldn't-melt-in-her-mouth smile and stepped forward to relieve the midwife. As Ygraine and Vivienne were circling the room for what seemed like the hundredth time, Nimueh arrived. Still believing that Vivienne's life would end with the birthing, she cast a compassionate look towards Vivienne and then conducted a brief consultation with the midwife. The Priestess then approached the two women who were still pacing the room and said, "Do not worry, my Queen. Everything will be fine and soon you will have a beautiful baby to hold in your arms. Here, why don't you return to the bed and let the midwife ensure that everything is progressing as it should."

Red-faced and panting, Ygraine couldn't speak so she just nodded and allowed Vivienne to steer her towards the bed, which had been stripped of its bedding, and assist her in lying down.

The midwife approached and said, "If I may, My Lady? I would like to examine you."

"What is your name?" asked Ygraine.

"Sarah."

"Certainly, Sarah, you may do whatever you need. I am in your hands," said Ygraine with a small smile. "Of course, if you wouldn't mind arranging for a quick and easy labour, I'd be eternally grateful!"

Sarah chuckled and as she passed her hands over Ygraine's belly she said, "Oh, my Lady, babies do as they want and no amount of wishing and hoping will make them appear any earlier than they choose. But, you are doing very well, and from what I can feel it seems the birth will be very soon."

But a quick and easy birth was not to be. As the hours passed with no visible change, Ygraine grew weaker and weaker. The child was not shifting and Ygraine was quickly losing the strength she'd need to usher the babe into the world.

The midwife was fussing, Nimueh was growing more and more concerned and Vivienne simply sat at the Queen's side, holding her hand and saying nothing. However, the thoughts racing through her brain were many and were all along the lines of _It's obvious she cannot last much longer_ or _Soon Ygraine will be dead and I can take the next steps towards becoming Queen_.

It was coming on to evening when events swiftly began to move forward. Ygraine had been lying insensible on the bed for several hours, unnaturally still except for the rippling of her belly at every painful contraction. She was too exhausted and weak to even moan or cry out in pain.

In the meantime, Nimueh had become rather frantic at the results, or lack thereof, of the enchantment that she had prepared close to nine months ago. Something was terribly wrong; the spell should have ensured an easy pregnancy and a quick and easy labour resulting in a healthy mother and child. However, over the past hours, it had become painfully obvious that the spell had backfired. Everyone in the room, the Queen included, knew that she would not survive the birth of her child, and the survival of the baby was

doubtful as well.

Nimueh had taken to pacing the room, racking her brains to try to figure out what had gone wrong and how to fix it. Suddenly a frantic bustling at the bed drew Nimueh's attention. The midwife was now talking quietly to the Queen and Vivienne had withdrawn to the other side of the room.

"I am sorry it has taken so long, my dear," said Sarah, "but the time has come. The babe is ready to be born. You need to gather your strength and push when I tell you."

In a low and broken voice, Ygraine whispered, "I can't. I'm not strong enough," as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Of course you're strong enough," snapped Sarah as she gestured for Vivienne to retake her place at the Queen's side. "You've carried this baby through nine months," she continued, "and that took strength. You've lost children before, yet you carried on and that took strength. You can do this. So, prepare yourself and when I tell you, push."

Sarah's brusque words lit a fire in Ygraine and she reached up to take Vivienne's hand. "Thank you, my dear friend, for being here with me," she said. "I would ask one thing of you. If I do not survive, will you ensure that the baby is well cared for? Don't let Uther blame the child for my loss. Will you promise me?" she said urgently.

Vivienne grasped the Queen's hand tightly in her own and said, "Ygraine, nothing will happen to you; but if it makes you feel better, you have my solemn word that I will look after both Uther and the baby."

A call of "push" interrupted the women's words and with a groan, Ygraine pushed. And pushed again and again. Nimueh was at her other side, bathing her forehead with a cool cloth and encouraging the Queen.

It took about twenty minutes of effort and exhortations, but finally Ygraine gave birth to a large, healthy boy. Sarah took the child, quickly cleaned him off, wrapped him in a soft blanket and then placed him in Ygraine's arms. It was obvious to everyone in the room, including Ygraine herself, that the birth had gone on too long and had damaged her beyond repair. She was dying and despite Nimueh's best efforts, nothing could be done to save her.

Ygraine barely had the strength to hold her son, but through sheer force of will she managed to clasp him close to her chest and gently stroke his cheek with her forefinger. There were tears in her eyes as she looked up first at Vivienne and then at Nimueh and said, "I would like you to meet my son, Arthur."

She signalled to Sarah to take the child and said, "Someone must go tell Uther that he has an heir. Tell him I am sorry that I cannot be with him to watch our child grow into manhood. Tell Uther I love him." Then, Ygraine released her last breath slowly. Her eyes glazed and her hands fell limp onto the bed. She was gone.

Nimueh was frantic by now – even though Camelot now had a healthy male heir, the Queen was dead and her enchantment had backfired. What had gone wrong? It was only as she looked over at the bed to see Vivienne reaching over to close Ygraine's eyes that she realized that Vivienne's hair had slipped from its tie and was now falling around her face and mingling with the Queen's. That in itself was not strange, considering the hours of effort the woman had put in assisting Ygraine. No, the shocking thing was that it was virtually impossible to differentiate Vivienne's hair from Ygraine's!

 _Could it be_ , wondered Nimueh, _that Vivienne lied about this whole matter and it was actually_ Ygraine's _hair that she handed over for the enchantment?_ As soon as she had the thought however, she immediately tried to banish it. She had no proof that Vivienne had tried to harm the Queen. After all, Vivienne had shown herself to be a good friend and steady companion and it was obvious that Ygraine cared very much for the woman.

Though Nimueh tried to convince herself that she was being unduly dramatic and ridiculous, the thought remained; a niggling little doubt.

Vivienne, while outwardly acting the shocked and grieving friend, was inwardly rejoicing. Her plans could not have gone any better! The Queen was dead and she was now in the perfect position to offer solace and comfort to Uther. Despite Uther's apparent disdain for her, Vivienne was confident that she could easily worm her way back into his affections, and then into his bed and finally to his side as Queen. She'd start with the child.

Reaching over to the midwife, she gently removed the newborn from her arms and cradled him close. Her eyes filled with tears, she looked up from the child and spoke to the room. "We will need to find a wet nurse," she said, "and someone must advise Uther."

Nimueh stared hard at Vivienne, but could see no dissemblement in her features. Sighing deeply, she said, "I will speak with the King. Are you willing to stay with the child while Sarah goes to find the wet nurse?"

"Of course," responded Vivienne. "Do not worry about us; rather, worry about the King."

Gathering Sarah up with her, Nimueh left the room but not before glancing back to see Ygraine lying on the bed, finally free from pain, and Vivienne standing at the window, gently rocking back and forth and soothing the child … no, _Arthur_.

 _How am I going to tell Uther that his Queen is dead?_ the Priestess wondered as she traversed the corridors heading towards the Small Hall, where the King was waiting, with his friend Gaius, for the good news.

The double doors to the Small Hall were opened by the two knights who stood guard and Nimueh entered, after taking a deep and steadying breath. Uther and Gaius were sitting at the table, each with a mug in front of them. Uther looked worried and excited at the same time. His clothes were mussed as though he had been fidgeting and his hair was standing up on end. Gaius, on the other hand, looked as composed as ever. Nimueh, though, knew the physician well and could see that he, too, was feeling anxious but covered it well.

On seeing the Priestess enter, the two men rose from their seats. Uther hurried to the woman and, grasping her arms tightly, said, "What news?"

Nimueh took a step back and Uther immediately released her. "You have a fine and healthy son, my Lord," she said.

A smile split Uther's face and he turned towards Gaius crowing, "A son! I have a son, Gaius! That is most excellent news. This calls for a drink."

As Uther reached over to grasp the carafe of wine, Gaius looked over at Nimueh and saw that the Priestess now wore a look of pain and sorrow.

"What has happened?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Nimueh, what else?" he said as the woman did not speak.

Uther heard Gaius' words, and the tone of his friend's voice sent a chill through his body. He placed the carafe back down on the table and without turning around said, "What has happened, Nimueh? Tell me!"

"My Lord … Uther … please accept … I am so terribly sorry," stuttered Nimueh. "Something went wrong and Ygraine is dead. I tried to save her, but it was impossible. I'm not sure what happened, but I believe that somehow the enchantment backfired. I _know_ I performed the rite perfectly, so I cannot understand what went wrong."

Seeing no response from the King, Nimueh cast a desperate glance at Gaius. The physician was rooted in place, a look of shock on his face. Nimueh opened her mouth to speak when Uther's voice grated through the room. "Get out," he whispered. " _Leave_!" he then roared as he braced his fists on the table and stood with his head hung low.

Suddenly, he let forth a howl like a wounded animal and he turned, with fury, towards the young woman. Pointing at her, he yelled, "I _trusted_ you and this is how you betray me? You and your _magic_ have taken my darling Ygraine's life and left a baby without a mother. Begone! I banish you from Camelot, and if I ever see your face again I will ensure that you suffer as greatly as I am! Because of your treachery, I now know the evil of sorcery. I declare here and now that anyone caught practicing sorcery will be put to death, immediately and without recourse."

Nimueh jumped at Uther's voice and as his words washed over her, she paled. Gaius mouthed to her, "My chambers. Go." Nimueh quickly left the King and his physician without any further comment.

Gaius, meanwhile, gently grasped Uther's arm and said, "Uther, I have no words to tell you how sorry I am. I will look into this. Meanwhile, you have a son who needs you and you must say good-bye to Ygraine. Come with me." Gently guiding his King, Gaius led them on a sorrowful walk towards the Queen's chambers.

On entering the room, Uther headed directly to the bed and sat beside his wife's body, tears streaming down his face. Gaius looked around and not seeing any child, went to the midwife who was standing at the window watching the scene with tear-filled eyes and said, "Where is the child?"

Drawn out of the events before her, Sarah sniffed and turning to Gaius said, "Oh, the wet nurse took charge of him and he is now with her in his chambers. I will say, Gaius, that the Lady Vivienne was most helpful throughout this entire ordeal. She comforted the Queen during her labours and she took charge of the babe until we could locate the wet nurse."

Gaius had never been quite sure about Vivienne, but on hearing Sarah's glowing report of her, he simply said, "I am glad that the Queen had someone who loved her by her side at the end." Walking over to Uther, Gaius gently clasped his shoulder and said, "Sire, we will leave you in peace. I will find the reason for this and will report back to you shortly." A negligent wave was all the response Gaius received, so he and Sarah left the King to his grief.

Making his way to his chambers, Gaius was baffled by what had occurred. Though still young, Nimueh was one of the most talented Priestesses to have come from the Isle of the Blessed in years. She would not have made a mistake, so what could have happened?

Arriving at his room, he could hear Nimueh inside, pacing and muttering under her breath. Before he had even closed the door behind him, Nimueh was in front of Gaius, ranting.

"Nimueh, calm down a moment. I cannot understand what you are trying to say. Here, sit and tell me what you know."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to centre herself, Nimueh then opened them again and said, "Gaius, while I have no proof, I am sure I know what happened. We have been betrayed! The enchantment itself worked perfectly. However, I believe that the Lady Vivienne replaced her lock of hair with one from the Queen. That _bitch_ convinced me that she was acting selflessly by offering her life for Camelot's heir. I had no idea that the lock of hair that she gave me was not hers, but rather the Queen's. This was not my fault. You must make Uther understand that it was not magic that took his queen; rather it was the machinations of a vindictive and evil woman!"

Gaius could easily believe what Nimueh was telling him, but he also knew that his King would never forgive nor would he ever forget that it was magic that stole his love. "Nimueh, I believe you, and I will tell Uther. But you must understand that I cannot guarantee that this news will change his mind. His heart is broken and he is a stubborn and unforgiving man. You must leave Camelot, now, before he decides to seek you out and enforce his decree. I will do what I can, but for your own safety, you must return to the Isle of the Blessed with all due haste."

Realizing the truth of Gaius' words, Nimueh nodded her agreement. As she grasped the handle of the door, she turned back to the physician and said, "Tell him the truth, Gaius. I am counting on you. And tell Uther that should he decide to proceed with his persecution of magic, he will find nothing but pain and sorrow and loss for his efforts." A slamming of the door and Nimueh was gone.

* * *

While all this intrigue was happening, Vivienne was in her element. She had quickly passed off the child to his nurse and made her way back to her rooms, where she washed her face and hands, brushed and arranged her hair and proceeded to don one of her most provocative dresses.

Her time had finally arrived and she was ecstatic! She knew that Uther was now enclosed in the Queen's chambers and Vivienne was ready to offer solace and comfort to the grieving widower. Vivienne smiled at herself in the large mirror that stood by the wardrobe. She was young, she was beautiful, she was already a mother twice over; what more could Uther or Camelot ask for? It would be the work of moments to remove Gorlois from the equation – the man was _far_ too trusting – and then she would be free to make her dreams come true.

"I _will_ be Queen," she breathed as she pulled a few tendrils of hair from their clasps, pinched her cheeks hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. Assuring herself that she looked the personification of the grieving friend, Vivienne swept out of her rooms and down the hall towards the Queen's chambers.

The door was ajar and as she approached, she could hear voices. One was definitely Uther, but it took her a moment to determine that the other man was Gaius. As a leopard cannot change its spots, neither could Vivienne prevent herself from one last eavesdropping session. Standing quietly behind the door where she could not be seen by the room's occupants, she settled in for a listen.

"I tell you Uther, that is exactly what Nimueh told me before she ran. The cause of Ygraine's death was not magic, but the Lady Vivienne."

"How?" demanded the King. "What has Vivienne to do with this?"

"It would seem, Sire, the wife of your dearest friend has long harboured a desire to move up in the world. I believe she wants to be your wife and Queen of Camelot and used both you and Ygraine to obtain her desires. Vivienne was the one who approached Nimueh and offered her life for the babe's. While she has no proof, Nimueh believes that Vivienne did not hand over a lock of her hair for the enchantment; instead gave Nimueh a lock of the Queen's. Sire, I believe Nimueh is correct in her assumption."

"What?!" roared the King. "That _bitch_! Find her, Gaius, I want her in chains in front of me. I want her to _beg_ for her life. I will take great joy in throwing her in the dungeons and then watching her hang!"

On hearing the King's words, Vivienne paled. All her plans, her dreams, her years of scheming had been brought down by Gaius' words in the span of less than a minute. How had Numeuh figured out her treachery? _Damn them all_ , she thought as she quickly and quietly made her way back to her chambers, grabbed her cloak and hurried down to the stables.

She was left with no choice but to flee back to Gorlois' manor house like a whipped dog and hope against hope that her husband never heard of her role in the events of the day. Spitting and snarling, Vivienne mounted the horse the Royal Stables provided her. She jabbed her heels sharply into the flanks of the poor creature and made her way at a gallop through the gates of Camelot and towards home. Her plans lay in tatters around her and Vivienne cursed Uther, Nimueh and Gaius all through her desperate ride home and to her dying breath.

When Gaius learned of Vivienne's hasty departure, he returned to inform the King but on seeing the man slumped in a chair beside his wife's body, Gaius instead carefully closed the chamber door and headed off to inform the council of the day's event.

Uther sat in the chair, mourning his wife and thinking of the days to come. As fond as he was of his daughter, Uther deeply regretted every moment he'd spent with Vivienne. At least now, in Arthur, he'd secured the future of Camelot and that mistake could be put behind him.

* * *

In a quiet chamber adjacent to the King's own, was a large, ornately carved cradle. In that cradle, swaddled in blankets of the softest wool, lay a baby, a boy not yet 24 hours old. Uther sat at his son's side, slowing rocking the cradle back and forth, staring down at his son's face with tears in his eyes, desperately seeking his beloved Ygraine in the child's features.

The child – Arthur – did not realize it yet, but he would grow up to become the greatest King that Camelot would ever know. But that was the future; right now, all the child knew was that he was warm and sleepy and he was being gently rocked.


End file.
